mooyoutarfandomcom-20200214-history
Mooyou's The Amazing Race: FGC 2
Mooyou's The Amazing Race: FGC 2 is the second installment of Mooyou's Fantasy Game version of the Emmy award-winning reality show, The Amazing Race based in Fantasy Games Central. The season premiered on January 16,2012, almost two years after the previous season has ended. Production Development & Filming This season will span 50,000 miles across 4 continents and 10 countries. This season features a first ever series visit to Africa's Last Eden, Gabon. The race features return visits to the most memorable places of the series as they compete in a pizza tossing task in Italy, a fairy tale parade in Denmark and celebrate with the gods and goddesses of India. Cast Applications were accepted as early as December 2012 to January 2013, to make way for a pre-fall filming. The cast included fans of the Race as well as applicants from casting calls. Some include Mother-Daughter Adventurers, Professional Gymnasts, Former Mossad Agents, Business Partners, Dating Doctors and Associates working under Donald Trump. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *A maroon < that the team is Marked For Elimination for the said leg. *A yellow > means a team chose to use a Yield;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. *A black < means that the team received one of the Double Voting Yields for said leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. 1. 2. 3. Prizes Prizes are awarded for teams who arrive first in that leg. *'Leg 1' - Express Pass, a pass that allows one team to skip one task they do not want to complete. Usable until Leg 8. *'Leg 2' - A trip for two to Aruba (20 minutes time credit) *'Leg 3' - A trip for two to Hawaii (20 minutes time credit) *'Leg 4' - US$5,000 each (US$10) *'Leg 5' - Two backpackes courtesy of Northface and Mark for Elimination *'Leg 6' - US$5,000 each courtesy of Discovery Gift Card (US$10) *'Leg 7' - Ford Taurus (Three 5-minutes time credit) *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - Race Summary Leg 1 (United States → Brazil) * Las Vegas, Nevada, United States (Mojave Desert) (Starting Line) * Las Vegas (McCarran International Airport) to Rio De Janeiro, Brazil (Rio De Janeiro Galeao International Airport) * Rio De Janeiro (Cristo Redentor) * Rio De Janeiro (Pedro Bonita) * Rio De Janeiro (Sao Conrado Beach) * Rio De Janeiro (Ipanema Beach) * Rio De Janeiro (Cidade do Samba) * Rio De Janeiro (Carioca Aqueduct) In the Race's first Detour, teams had to choose between Punch or Kick. In Punch, teams had to run a small mobile juice station and earn 60 BRL by selling freshly squeezed and blended juices to beach goers. In Kick, teams had to successfully block a total of 10 football shots by a professional beach footballer (with each team member blocking 5 shots). Additional Tasks * In Pedro Bonita, teams had to hang glide to the Sao Conrado Beach before receiving their next clue. * After the Detour, teams were instructed to change to provided bathing suits and speedos. Once finished, they had to bike down to Ipanema Beach and search among the crowd for two models wearing the exact same design, who will hand them their next clue. * In the Cidade do Samba, teams had to use Carnival floats and dance along with the beat and rhythm to the pit stop. Leg 2 (Brazil → South Africa) * Rio De Janeiro, (Rio De Janeiro Galeao International Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town International Airport) * Touws River (Aquila Game Reserve) * Langa, Cape Town (Gugu S'Thebe Arts and Crafts) * Stellenbosch (Grape Vineyard) * Stellenbosch (Waterford Estate) The first Roadblock required one team member to count, clean and stack a pile of smiley, or sheep's head before they can receive their next clue. The second Roadblock required the other team member to search the estate for wine bottles in order to fill up a barrel with wine and seal it before heading to the pit stop. Additional Tasks * In the Aquila Game Reserve, teams had to find a marked area where they must build giraffe feeders before receiving their next clue. * In the Grape Vineyard, teams had to pick enough grapes to fill a bucket and load it to a juicer before receiving their next clue. Leg 3 (South Africa → Gabon) *Libreville *Loango National Park Leg 4 (Gabon) Leg 5 (Gabon → Italy) Leg 6 (Italy) Leg 7 (Italy → Croatia) Leg 8 (Croatia → Romania) Leg 9 (Romania → India) Leg 10 (India → Vietnam) Leg 11 (Vietnam → Japan) Leg 12 (Japan → United States)